Gryffindor's Angel
by MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: Hermione Granger has never let anything get in the way of her grade. Even if she's partnered with Malfoy. For a month. But when it takes an unexpected turn, will love blossom? UNFINISHED. IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT MY STORY, PM ME.
1. Bad Days

The annoying noise of her alarm clock punctured her dream like a sharp silver knife. BRRRRRRIIIIIINNGGGGG! Ugh. She rolled over, slamming her hand down on the snooze button.

Darn alarm.

It had been a good dream too...she crawled out of bed and promptly discovered that Crookshanks had cat-barfed a hairball all over her brand new uniform that she had laid out to wear for today.

She then kicked her wardrobe.

Hard.

Ending in a VERY stubbed toe.

Soon after she had found another uniform (one that was a bit too short as well...), ran a brush through her frizz, all while screaming curses at thin air, she found Parvati smirking at her (in her utterly _gorgeous_ uniform), leaning all too casually against the scarlet hangings draped around her bed.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Parvati replied coolly, with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin gracing her elegant features.

"Fine, then." she spat back. "If you have nothing better to d- WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!"

"Of course. I'll just go down to the Great Hall and leave you and Lav-Lav in peace," the Indian said airily, sauntering down the spiral staircase in her beautifully accessorized outfit.

Rolling her eyes, she looked over at 'Lav-Lav', who, at the moment, was posting another picture of her _dearest_ Ronald(with lots of lipstick prints) up on the wall. Honestly. Lavender, with her perfect blondness and picturesque blue eyes, could be a bit obsessive. Maybe. Just a little.

"Merlin!" Lavender giggled girlishly. "Darling, we _must_ do something with that bedhead of yours!" she said. "How on_ Earth_ do you expect to impress _anyone_ with that getup?"

"I have other focuses in my life. Ones that don't involve GUYS, for your information."

Fleeing Gryffindor Tower, she crashed into the Slytherin Prince himself, with his ridiculous little followers behind him. Her books were thrown up into the air, and her papers floated silently down onto the stone floor.

Hermione Granger's day was _not_ starting out well.

* * *

"Hello, Granger," drawled Draco Malfoy, leaning against the wall in an imitation of Parvati's earlier pose, looking extremely bored.

Malfoy. How she wanted to smack him. Again. Like that time in third year. Prick. Trying to be as quick as possible, she bent down to retrieve her schoolwork.

"Gryffindor's angel, kneeling before me," he sniffed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up, ferret," Hermione nearly screamed, flying to her feet, and throwing her books at his head as hard as she could.

His quick Seeker skills aided him here, as he plucked them out of the air and waved them at her. "Naughty, naughty, mudblood," he said coolly, "You should really learn to control that temper of yours, Granger." He tossed the books to Goyle, who shoved them into his bags. "I'd hold them myself, you know, but I already need to wash my hands and robes. I don't want to have to burn my bag too," Malfoy said, his silver eyes piercing hers.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione peered over Malfoy's shoulder. "Hello, Professor McGonagall!" she called.

"That worked on me once before, Granger, remember? Fourth year, Professor Mood-"

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" The severe voice of Minerva McGonagall punctured his cold drawl.

"Nothing, professor."

McGonagall replied nonchalantly with, "Ten points from Slytherin. Now, Mr. Malfoy, the truth?"

"We were just joking..." He stammered, almost whispering.

Her harsh tone cut across his, "Then give Miss Granger back her books and go down to the Great Hall."

"Yes, professor."

A very Slytherin-like smirk curled around Hermione's lips. Snatching her books from Crabbe, who was holding them out to her sheepishly, she said to herself: _Go Professor! _

However, the moment her head of house turned the corner, Malfoy brushed past her, whispering, "Nice skirt, Gryffin_dork_."

Blushing red, she looked down at her skirt. An inch shorter than school standards...shoot. That cat-barf on her _perfectly sized_ uniform was back to haunt her. She couldn't lengthen it, they weren't allowed to use magic outside the classroom.

Looking back up at Malfoy, she spat,"I find it odd that you, of all people, would notice."

He reddened ever so slightly, but replied with,"At least I don't have spiky ginger cat hairs on _my _uniform. I'm above _that_."

Hermione ran down the staircase, clutching her books. Once she arrived at the Great Hall, she bolted down her breakfast (toast with butter and jam), and rushed to class, with Harry trailing and Ron trying to extract himself from Lavender's very tight grasp on his arm.

Potions. With the Slytherins.

In the dungeons.

Oh boy.


	2. They can always get worse

**Author's Note: WooHoo! I got a review! ****And a story alert! Lucky Me!**

**To PrideIsArrogance: Thank you for my first review! You know...ever? Anyway, sorry if she's a bit OOC, its kinda my first story.**

**

* * *

**

Rushing into class, she laid her books onto her usual table, and instantly looked up at the board, and her jaw dropped.

_The Potion Project:_

_We will be having partners, ones from the other house. I will be matching students based on their abilities. This project will last about a month._

Hermione sighed. Schoolwork she could handle. Being paired with a Slytherin she might not be able to handle, but she would try. Bad days always fix themselves, right?

Slughorn walked into the room, with a long list in one hand.

"Hello," he said jovially. "I take it you have all read the board?"

At that moment, half of the eyes in the classroom flicked to the board.

"Wonderful." Slughorn said. "Your partners...Mr. Potter, Miss Parkinson."

Hermione peered across the table to Harry. He looked a bit sick.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Bulstrode."

If she thought _HARRY_ felt sick, Ron looked positively awful, and a bit green.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger..."

She could _not _have heard that right. His voice droned on, but her mind remained there. What? Malfoy? She got _Malfoy_? Suspected Death Eater? Awful person? The one who tortured her from first year on up? Well, she could do this. Right. Keep telling yourself that, 'Mione.

"We will be making the Polyjuice potion. Each group will have to work together, and whichever group does the best on this assignment will receive a little bit of Felix here."

She knew she could do this. She made Polyjuice in second year! It would work. As long as the Ferret cooperated, there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to get her O, and **earn** that liquid luck…Unlike Harry, who would use that infernal book of his.

"Please find your partner now and move all of your materials over to them."

Soon, a staggering Hermione was balancing all of the ingredients, scales, and her potion book, tripped over to Draco Malfoy, who was leaning back on his chair legs, looking bored out of his mind. She was soon fed up with her balancing act, and said,

"Well?"

"Well, what, Granger?" his aristocratic drawl annoyed her to no ends.

"A little help might be nice," she replied.

His front chair legs fell to the floor with a loud bang. "Helping a woman would be acceptable, but one of blood so dirty it fouls the very ground she walks on? Absolutely not."

It was going to be a long month.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

So I'm paired with the mudblood. The one who looked like she had never seen a brush until the Yule ball and then promptly managed to lose it again right after.

Bugger.

Maybe she, the workaholic that she is, will do all the work for me. Then, I'll scrape my O and not have to do any work at all. Perfect plan. Now, I'll use reverse sie-col-o-gee or some sort of Muggle trickery to fool her into thinking that i think it's a bad plan so that she'll think it's a good plan and use it.

Yup. I can do nothing for the whole month!

This way, I'll can have more work time in the Room of Requirement on that stupid Vanishing Cabinet that's being such an annoying little...

Argh. It will take a while, but in the end, it'll all be worth it. Nobody will die, I'll have a form of approval...

And Granger will be off my back.

MmHmm, this will all work out perfectly.

_In here, maybe..._ hissed his mind.

_FINE! maybe only in here! But eventually it'll all be worth it! _he cried back to his mind.

_what was that quote? Oh, right... 'famous last words.'_

How stupid am I? Having a chat...with MYSELF!

Granger's shrill voice punctured his thought-bubble.

"Well?"

Shocked out of his peaceful reverie, he quickly replied, "Well, what, Granger?"

"A little help might be nice," she spat.

At that moment, he noticed that she was holding a slowly tumbling pile of potions supplies. Brought back to Earth, his chair legs fell to the ground.

"Helping a woman would be acceptable, but one of blood so dirty it fouls the very ground she walks on? Absolutely not," perfect, you idiot, make her hate you even more.

The girl stumbled over and slammed all of her stuff down on his once-peaceful table.

"Well, I'm sorry that I want a GOOD GRADE!"

"_I'm_ glad you finally admitted that it is a thing of shame."

He saw her gasp like a beached fish.

One month of free time coming up.


	3. Thoughts

**Hello, all of you wonderful people who have reviewed and/or story alerted! I feel greatly honored. **

**To mnleonard: Thank you! I am glad you like my writing.**

**To bluelotus22: Well, I had fun writing it. ;)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

They were a day in.

She was almost looking forward to Potions. Almost.

If only they could go a minute without bickering...

Lacewing flies needed to stew for 21 days, and needed to be stirred in an exact figure-eight pattern, counter-clockwise. Malfoy had offered to help, but had stirred _clockwise_. It was a thing, in her opinion, punishable by death. Or being expelled, which was much, much, worse.

Malfoy was kinda handsome, she supposed, while waiting for the stairs to swing her way again, but his insufferable attitude sorta canceled that out, leaving him good-looking and arrogantly bratty.

Not a good combo.

She sighed. Again.

In the painting of several drunk monks, she saw them look over at her tipsily, and Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, giggled and poured herself a bit more of the five hundred year old wine.

Ron, who had finally unclogged himself from the human drainpipe, nearly crawled over, with Harry in tow.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry. "How's your project going? Mine is going well, the Pri-"

"Harry! You know how much I despise that stupid book!" she cried.

"Mione, Millicent is murdering me slowly..." whimpered Ron.

"Oh, go to your precious girlfriend, Won-Won. I don't want to hear it."

She felt tired and annoyed. How could Ron be so blind? But it was_ clear_ to her that Ron wanted nothing more that friendship, so harboring feelings for Dra- ahem...MALFOY shouldn't mean anything, right?

Wait...did she almost say his name? Like, his _real _name?

_I'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmad_ she chorused in her head.

This should not be happening.

Ever.

_I'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmad_ _..._

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Potions. Yippee.

Granger is being insufferable. I tried helping her stir, to be a nice person or some such thing, but _apparently_ I did something wrong, so she snatched back the stirrer thing and began stirring_ her way._

Girls. Never will understand them.

Wait... did I just call Herm-GRANGER a girl? As in a human being? As in actually having feelings? And did I actually start to say her name? As in not her surname or mudblood or something?

Bugger.

_I'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmadI'mgoingmad_

**

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I'll be posting one later today anyway...**


	4. Potions, Day two

**Hello. Two in a day! I am simply overjoyed!**

**

* * *

**

Together. In potions. This was a recipe for disaster!

Still stirring the lacewings, she had sent Dra-MALFOY, MALFOY, MALFOY!

Ahem.

Over to get the boomslang skin, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, and all the rest of their ingredients. He couldn't botch up chopping, could he?

Obviously, she had overestimated him.

He was looking very puzzled.

"I've never done this before, Granger. I have people to do it for me," he half-whispered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I would do it," she replied coldly, "but I don't want you ruining the perfectly stirred flies."

"I tried to help-"

"You stirred the WRONG WAY!"

A look of dawning flashed over his icy eyes. "Was that it? Ohhhh."

"Merlin, Malfoy! We're never going to finish! Look at Harry and Pansy! They're already at the ideal stage!"

Malfoy shot a look at her. "Maybe," he said quietly, "We could get things done if you showed me how to help."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Perfect. Reverse psychology (HaHa! Muggle studies finally came in handy!) is working just right.

Herm-GRANGER, GRANGER, GRANGER!

Is yelling at me. I, ever humble, am pretending to look abashed and sorrowful.

Four whole weeks of free time, four whole weeks of free time.

Stupid cabinet. It's just taunting me now. Everything I put in it comes out broken. Ruined.

Like me.

When I was young, my father brought me into Muggle London. "Daddy," I said, "Why are those people dressed so funny?"

"Because they're Muggles, son. They're bad. Stay close to me."

Father taught me that Muggles were dirt, and so were witches and wizards that were born as such. And I believed him. Why did I believe him?

I knew that as fact, until I got to Hogwarts. Then I met her. Even though I discovered she had brown blood, she never seemed to know that she was worse than the stuff on the bottom of my shoe. She held her head high and almost commanded respect.

Trying to show her that she was even lesser than our house-elf, Dobby, normally ended in me hurt, not her having a sudden epiphany. By then, I just watched her from across the hall. The Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die and The Weasel really didn't know what they had on their hands. She was pretty(after she shrunk her teeth), smart, kind, and very...um... I'm not finishing that sentence.

Now that I'm a Death Eater, I'm pretty sure our Exalted Leader, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ought to be knocked down. He is a half-blood, right?

Bugger. Now I'll have to erase all my childhood notions and start from scratch.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Angst and Anxiety

**Hey everybody!**

**To mnleonard: dark and angsty is how I'm kinda writing. I figure that I should give both some history.**

**To bluelotus22: I like the going mad part too. Thanks for the compliment, I'm feeling rather warm and fuzzy now.**

**Just keep writing, just keep writing...**

She could not get to sleep. She had heard Pansy after Potions, claiming that "her Draco" had a crush on her.

"He's hankering after a filthy, dirt veined MUGGLE!"

Hermione, sad, hurt, and angry, rushed outside and sat down on her favorite bench, face tucked in her scarf, she remembered the days where, if someone told her that in a few years, she would be going to a school for wizards, she would have called them crazy.

_Hermione's eleventh birthday was quite a milestone for her. It marked her leaving fifth grade and going on to bigger and better things. However, she didn't know exactly how big._

_She was celebrating with her parents, but the dentists that they were, they refused to let her have any candy. She didn't mind, because the next morning, she always found the drawer in her bureau had a sugar-free lollipop or bit of fair-trade chocolate in it. So she ate it, assuming that they had put it there overnight._

_But a far more strange answer had just arrived on her doorstep. _

_Her father called up, "Angel, there's a man here to speak to you."_

_Rushing into the kitchen, she saw an aged, wizened looking old man, with a kind smile and half-moon spectacles. But the strangest thing was his outfit. He was wearing robes. Blue robes with thousands of twinkling stars on them._

_Her mother, determined to keep things natural, said, "He's here to discuss some sort of scholarship! Isn't that right... erm... sorry, never caught your name."_

_The aged man folded his hands and said, "My name is Professor Dumbledore..."_

And then, everything changed.

Draco's POV

I went outside after potions. I, number one, love misty drizzles, because everything smells fresh, new and clean, like Mother Nature is washing the Earth. Number two, it was free period.

Oh, and number three, I saw the muggleborn witch run out there looking rather heartbroken.

So maybe I was being a _little_ deluded. Possibly.

_Running from your feelings, more like,_ spat the annoying little voice in the back of his head.

Shut UP!

_Fine. Be that way. But we both know you like her. We both do. Remember?_

It wasn't a day he could easily forget.

_It was the mirror. The counterpart to the Mirror of Erised, this particular mirror, the Mirror of Dertah showed the witness his worst fear._

_He was watching Hermione. She sat with her back to him in class. Everything else in the room was blurry but for her. Every inch of her was in sharp focus. He could see the round of her cheek, the simple, few freckles that sprinkled her nose, the laughter that shone in her caramel eyes._

_He watched her every day. He found himself wanting to say something to her and as the seasons changed in the window that framed her, the urge only grew stronger. Draco decided that he needed to talk to her. He had to say something, anything, to relieve the pressure building in his chest. But to his horror every time he tried to come close she would stare right through him. She couldn't see him. To her, he simply wasn't there._

_He saw her kissing someone else then, Draco wanted to kill him without ever having seen his face. He shouted at her to stop. He cried to her that she was meant to be with him, not someone else!_

_She never heard him._

_He was then at the wedding, nothing more than a friend, watching helplessly as she walked down the aisle looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her, in an elegant ivory gown that accentuated her features perfectly._

_He was at the platform watching her help her child to the train for the first time, someone else holding her while she cried._

_He saw himself grow old and alone while she was so happy with someone else._

_Hermione was always in the light, while he remained forever in the shadows until he died, calling her name with his last breath._

_Why? Why did she never hear him? Why did she leave him to the shadows?_

_In the solitude of his tears, Draco Black Malfoy was forced to face something he had been denying with all of his being for longer than he could remember._

_Told ya so... _whispered that little voice.

He was in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

And he didn't want to be in the shadows anymore.

**Ooohhh...**

**I'm sorry if that's a bit fast for you, but I really need him to be in love with her right now. However, Hermione still thinks he's a bit of a jerk. Even if she likes him a smidge. Maybe…. I'll write faster with reviews!**

**Oh, and I really pray that my dear friend, Sofia, reviews. **

**Hey!**

**The button's right there! Pretty, isn't it?**

**See it? Click it.**


	6. This can't be happening!

**Hey, all of you.**  
**I hope this chapter satisfies your hunger. *cough*October103*cough***

**Thanks to IsLuVrEaL, mnleonard, and** **Scylin Renn for all the advice and reviews in general.**

**It may take me a while to update from now on. Who knew looking for a high school could be so tiring? Oops. just gave you a clue on my age. Forget that as soon as possible, k?**

**Draco's POV**

Ok, earth-shattering revelations that rocked the very fabric of his being aside, he was going to hell in a hand basket if he didn't pull himself together soon and come up with some kind of course of action. Hermione Jane Granger was no easy pickup.

She was intelligent, stubborn, and had one hell of a grudge against him.

Difficult, but not insurmountable.

He had hoped.

**Hermione's POV**

Malfoy is so INFURIATING!

Why don't I just give up now and accept my defeat?

And my P. Or D. Or... T!

This sucks. Sooooooo bad.

I have to make sure that I act like nothing has changed. I need this month to be over with. Like...now?

Well, the stewing is mostly done. Now I need to start adding all of the rest. Only a few more weeks, right?

Right.

Boy, am I wrong.

**Draco's POV.**

So we finished the class. So we finished the stupid potion. So I got closer to Herm-Granger!

Is that enough for the potions professor? No.

Nope. No way.

Because the class after we finished, I walked in, and saw our potions, all lined up in neat little rows, with two tiny vials next to each huge, simmering cauldron.

"Hello," said Slughorn. "As you can see, there are two little vials of your potion next to your hopefully perfect projects. This will be a test, to see whether you made your polyjuice correctly or not."

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!"

I heard Herm-Granger whisper frantically to herself. I also saw her nails digging into the table so deeply that I wouldn't be surprised to see claw marks in it later.

"You will be taking your vial and dropping in a hair from your partner-"

Wait...what? Did I hear that correctly? I'll be in her body for an hour? Not that I'm looking forward to it...but what about the whole cross-gender thing? This is so wrong!

"Ah...I see you are rather nervous!"

Well, no kidding.

"This will only last an hour, so...bottoms up!"

I saw Herm-Granger, Granger, Granger, GRANGER!

Ahem. Well, I saw her bite her lip in that extremely adorable way that she does when...I'm not finishing that.

Yup.

"Well, let's get this over with," I sighed.

She flicked her head so fast she smacked me in the face with her hair.

"Of course. Of course," she stammered softly.

We both reached for the pair of scissors that Slughorn had put down. Our hands touched.

An electric shock ran up my arm.

This may take a while.

**Hermione's POV**

Our hands brushed and suddenly, I felt rather lightheaded. Malfoy's hand felt...nice? Sort of warm, and gentle, and...real. Not like the block of ice that I imagine him to be. Um..._imagined _him to be. How strange.

Well, I was sort of shocked. Then, Drac-Malfoy, picked up the scissors and reached towards my face with his other hand, curling his fingers around a small, loose tendril of my hair that framed my face. He then reached over and trimmed of the tip of that thin, tangled strand, and dropped it into his vial. It turned a thin, delicate shade of reddish-gold.

"Gryffindor through and through, huh?" He said snidely.

So I sort of smacked him. Sort of. Okay, I slapped him, maybe. Definitely. Yup.

**Draco's POV**

She slapped me!

Oh well...at least essence of Gryffindor's princess looks really good tasting...

Sweet and...sorta...firey...Is that a word? But good, anyway.

Then, I feel a hand on my head, and turn around, only to see a tiny bit of my hair fluttering down to the table.

She reaches down, snags it, and drops it onto her vial. It turns a silvery gray. Duh.

"Drink up," she says, tossing her bushy head back and swallowing the contents of the smooth liquid, her perfect skin already starting to bubble.

This will be interesting.

**Oh, hello. Didn't see you there. I still need you to review, Sofie! And I don't even care if your computer is broken!**

**Hehe. Um. To the rest of you, peace, love, and reviews. (please)**


	7. Polyjuice

**Hello. Don't tell anybody, but I really shouldn't be writing this...The thing is, I got this amazing idea! So... I kinda, maybe got carried away writing this. It's a bit late... and I need to go to bed... *yawn***

**Well... no need to tell people how awesome they are for reviewing, right? Oh...plus Sofia now.**

**Sofia….did you even read it or did you just scroll down and press the button?**

What was I doing? Watching her? Didn't she know we have to switch clothes? Not that I care much, but me in a skirt? Not really appealing.

Anyway, I half shoved her into a huge, empty potions cabinet. And followed, slamming the door shut behind us.

In retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have slammed it, because it triggered a chain of events.

The door locked.

Hexes, jinxes, and any sort of damaging spell ever created bound around the cabinet.

At least I had the _slight_ foresight to bring my wand and vial of polyjuice.

Slight.

Whatever. "Hey, Granger, can you please move a little so I can get at my wand?"

I was glad it was dark. Me blushing is an extraordinarily rare happening, and if it got out that I turned red, my reputation would be ruined.

"Well, I'm sorry!" she hissed. She did, however, shift. But it was my voice creeping out of the sooty blackness, which disconcerted me. "If I didn't know any better, Malfoy, I would think that you rudely tossed me in here so that you could get your grimy, inbred hands on me. But, seeing as I'm in your body, it would have been perverted and gross to even think that, and-"

I slammed my hand over her mouth. "I'm in no mood for lectures. We have to switch clothes. You're a guy now. I brought in my vial, so…"

Seeing as Granger had moved slightly, I grabbed my wand from my pocket with my other hand, and whispered, "Lumos."

Suddenly, a bright light filled the...Not-A-Cabinet. Oh Merlin.

I had heard of these. My father owned one, and these cabinets are not what they seem.

With a normal outside appearance, they are basically like traveling Rooms of Requirement. Anything you want is fulfilled. So, what had once been a tiny closet, now was a vast field, with many butterflies. And flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

Girls. Why do they have to be obsessed with all that is pretty?

So, I said, "Nox," and doused out the unneeded light.

Suddenly, a few small changing stalls grew out of the ground. Perfect.

"GRANGER!" My voice flew over the huge plain.

"WHAT?" At first, I thought it to be an echo. Wait. Was-was I over there...playing with a butterfly? In a skirt?

Wrongity Wrong Wrong.

I grabbed myself by the wrist and dragged myself to the changing rooms. "Change."

"What?" Hermione-me's insolence surprised me. "What? In case you've forgotten, I'm a 'guy' now. Do you really want me to see your you-know-whats?"

Damn her for making everything so complicated. Damn me for actually remembering to bring my wand. Damn. That sounded wrong.

"Whatever. I'm not ashamed of my 'you-know-whats' for your information."

Bang. The stalls were suddenly cloaked in darkness.

"I'll feel better like this, if you don't mind," Herm-Granger...um...I...said.

Fine. I chugged my polyjuice, and felt my skin burble and reform.

**Hm. I'll update soon, so if you are going to review just to tell me to update...**

**Don't.**

**Review for anything else, though. Oh… Please.**

**~MA**


	8. PM me if you want to adopt this story

Hello, all. Sorry about my extended vacation from this fic. I'm sooooooo sorry, but...I am no longer writing fan fictions. I'm doing fiction press now. If you want to read some of that, look me up under the same username at fictionpress . com (remove spaces)

I know, I deserve to die. I am so sorry for all of you who have been waiting eagerly for my next update...but you can send in an application type form-y thing if you want to adopt it as a review or a PM. If I do choose you to continue my story, please acknowledge me. :)

Have a great day!

:D


End file.
